Rescue Attempt
"Rescue Attempt" is the ninth mission in Monolith's The Operative: No One Lives Forever. The missions follows Archer infiltrating a secret H.A.R.M. facility in North America in an attempt to rescue Dr. Schenker from H.A.R.M., who had captured him earlier in the game. This is the only mission to feature a motorcycle and one of only two missions that Archer has to fight off enemy helicopters. Briefing If Doctor Schenker is indeed being held in the secret underground research facility in North America, it's a safe bet he won't be there for long once H.A.R.M. figures out what you're up to. The first step is to identify and detain the American Railways conspirator so that we an interrogate him. You will then need to locate the hidden entrance to the facility, find Doctor Schenker, and get him out alive. Without him, we're doomed. Mission Summary Scene 1 Archer has been smuggled aboard a train in Washington State where she tries to find out more about the whereabouts of Dr. Schenker. While avoiding the conductor until she finds a ticket, Archer retrieves the passenger roster from his office and contacts another UNITY agent on the train. A H.A.R.M. informant is also aboard the train, so Archer must apprehend him first before she can safely proceed. She then fights her way back through the train to the caboose. She detaches it from the rest of the train and guides it onto another track as rolls down the hill. Scene 2 The caboose stops at a poorly maintained railway complex which is patrolled by H.A.R.M. guards. Archer quietly makes her way through the compound in hopes of finding another UNITY contact she was supposed to meet. As she crawls underneath one of the warehouses, she hears a H.A.R.M. agent interrogating and then killing her contact. Archer will have to improvise and find the facility by herself. She grabs a Motorcycle and drives along a dirt road into the woods. On her way she encounters heavy resistance including a Helicopter. After dealing with this she gains entry to the secret facility. Scene 3 Archer has successfully infiltrate the secret facility. She finds Dr. Schenker locked in a dormitory on the bottom level. As a handful of guards are blocking the way out, Schenker shows her another way out. Archer successfully escorts him to safety. Memorable quotes H.A.R.M. Thug: "Hey, Delaney, you got a phone call." Delaney: "Who is it?" H.A.R.M. Thug: "Sounds like your girlfriend" Delaney: "Ah, tell her I'm out on patrol." H.A.R.M. Thug: "You sure?" Delaney: "Yeah, I'm sure. I got better things to do than talk to her." H.A.R.M. Thug: "Like what?" Delaney: "Like stand here looking at my shoes. I'll see her this weekend and there won't be any need for talking." H.A.R.M. Thug: "What a romantic." Delaney: "Ain't I sweet?" "So didn't you used to work for Evil Alliance?" "Yeah, for about a week." "That bad, eh?" "You ever hear that saying about the banality of evil?" "About the Holocaust, yeah." "Well, that definitely applies to Evil Alliance. Those guys are a bunch of idiots with huge entitlement issues. They really think the world owes them something." "That's pretty common in this line of work." "No kidding. I mean, I totally understand not wanting to have a legitimate job, but at least be honest about it. Some guys get so self-righteous, like it's ok to be evil because life is hard. Hell with that. Deal with it. Be a man." "I always heard good things about Evil Alliance. I know a lot of guys that think they're this great little organization." "Yeah, they have this weird credibility in the criminal industry for some reason, but you notice the media doesn't take them seriously at all." "I never really thought about it, but you're right." "The guy that runs it is a total moron. He's the most conniving, ambivalent little bastard I ever met. One day, he's anti-American. The next, he loves America and he hates the Germans." "Sounds like a real jerk." "The sad thing is those idiots will never realize how insignificant they are. It's kind of ironic. They're irritating because they're stupid, but they're too stupid to realize it, which makes them even more irritating." "I don't mind them being stupid. I can tolerate stupid people. I just can't stand smug stupid people." "Oh, well, whatcha gonna do?" "Ah, you just gotta vent every once in a while, you know?" "I guess so. Well, I'd better get back. See ya." :H.A.R.M. Thugs "It is not." "It is too." "It is not." "It is too." "It is not." "It is too." "It is not." "It is too." "It is not." "It is.. ah, hell, I can't even remember what we were talking about." "Me neither. Truce?" "Truce." :H.A.R.M. Scientists References Airplane • AK-47 • American Railways • Ammo box • Atmospheric Reconditioner • Bamboo • Berlin • Bob • Body Armor • Braun 9mm Parabellum • Camera Disabler • Cate Archer • Chemical Containers • Chicken • Chili • Cigarette Lighter • Code Breaker • Cranston • Cryptography Department (H.A.R.M.) • CT-180 Utility Launcher • Delaney • Dmitrij Volkov • Dr. Norris • Dumas Lumber Company • Edsel • Eiffel Tower • Evil Alliance • Fish • Ford • Frank • Fuzzy Slippers • Gates • Germany • Gordon 9mm Submachinegun • Hampton MPL 9mm SMG • Hansen • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Facility 22987 • Helicopter • Holocaust • Jim • Korea • Lipstick Explosive • Lock • M79 Grenade Launcher • MISERY • Mormons • Morton • Motorcycle • National Geographic Magazine • North America • North Korean Army • Oleander Bush • Otto Schenker • Parachute • Passenger Roster • Periodic Table of the Elements • Petunia • Portland • PU-38 Explosive • Roscoe • Sanctimonious Evil • Security Camera • Security Pass • Sodium Nitrate • Squid • Steel • Stephens Railroad Company • Stun Gas • Supply Department (H.A.R.M.) • Sushi • Toilet Paper • Train • Train Riding Hussies on the Orient Express • Tropics • Tuna • United States • U.S. Marine Corps • Washington • Wes Saulsberry • Yellowtail Trivia * If you shock the conductor on the train too much, he will die of a heart attack causing instant mission failure. The conductor also appears to suffer from short-term memory loss as he continuously walks back and forth on the train inspecting the exact same people for their tickets. * One of the passengers on the train mentions that she's on her way to visit her mother in Portland. This most likely places the railway route (and secret facility) somewhere between Seattle, Washington and Portland, Oregon. Apart from these vague hints, we are never told where exactly this mission takes place. * Although normally the enemy agent on the train is killed by Archer in a cutscene, you can shoot him yourself if you have a quick trigger finger. * There is an intelligence item on the train entitled "Train Riding Hussies on the Orient Express". This could be a reference both to the Agatha Christie novel (and film): "Murder on the Orient Express" and the James Bond film "From Russia with Love", part of which takes place on the Orient Express. * If you deliberately fall of the train shortly after commencing the decoupling of the caboose, you will still continue to Scene 2. * The use of silenced weapons in the train is only useful if you dispatch of enemies quickly, for they all use unsilenced 9mm Parabellums which causes considerable noise. * For some reason one of the models used for the H.A.R.M. guards (between the lumber mill and the secret underground base) is those of the East German STASI. * Whenever needed, a Code Breaker is always lying around somewhere in the level so it's not necessary to equip it while commencing the mission. * There are signs in the underground base that are written in English and German. Similar to the signage at the construction site of Dumas Towers. * Although they count as "Civilian Casualties" in your statistics, shooting a scientist will not cause you to fail your mission. This is also the case in other missions featuring scientists, such as Low Earth Orbit and Berlin by Night. * One of the conversations in the H.A.R.M base, if not disrupted in time, ends with a chemical experiment exploding, killing the scientists involved and causing the alarm to sound. When this happens, all the guards will search for you in spite of the fact that you aren't responsible for this accident. Category:Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions